Démon enfant
by Hazana
Summary: Merovingian creates a program that he intends to treat as his son. Persephone is sure the thing is a demon and the twins want to kill it. Hell breaks loose. FINISHED
1. What exactly is it?

Granted that this is my first attempt at a serious fic (Well maybe not that serious), you'll have to cut me some slack. This idea just popped into my head at school in a P.E lesson in a game of Murder medic. (Please don't ask)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Matrix, but the boy belongs to me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"What exactly is 'e?" she asked "'e is a program," he assured her in his thick french accent "That is all 'e is. Just another simple programme who was created by moi. Why does zis bother you so woman?" Persephone took a sip of wine and tilted her head up a little so she could see her husband better "'E seems so, so, alien to what you usually come up with. 'E seems so..." "familiar?" asked the Merovingian with a smile "why shouldn't 'e? 'E was created using strands of my coding and of course, strands of yours, making 'im essentially, our son." Persephone almost dropped her wine glass "What?" she asked with a shocked expression on her face "Son? 'E can't be our son! 'Ow can we have a son without me being aware of it?" "Ma cherie, why go through all that bother when we could have what we want right here and now?" he put his hand on her cheek but she slapped him away "Don't you ma cherie me! It was never what I wanted! Creating bodyguards is fine but zis?" She shot him an infuriated look and stormed out of the room, the heels of her shoes clicking angrilly on the marble floor.  
  
The Merovingian sighed. She would thank him for this soon. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. She would be back.  
  
It didn't take long to see that once again, The Merovinian had been proved wrong. Persephone didn't come around even after seeing her 'son' looking innocent whilst everyone knew that the twins had chocolate smears all over the back of their new silver jackets (except them of course) and also watching them find out and complete chaos ensuing in the restaurant...  
  
"Watch out!"   
  
Twin one glanced up to see his brother shouting at him and the little monster leaping on him, teeth bared and attaching himself firmly onto his silver clad elbow. One let out a yelp of pain and suprise and shook his arm in an attempt to get the devil child off, promptly causing the little boy to fly off into his fathers arms, and in turn causing a lethal glare from the Merovingian. "Do be aware that you two are teetering precariously close to the edge of the cliffs that are my patience. It is enough zhat you idiots could not retrieve ze keymaker for me, without being unable to control a small child." This statement caused afew snickers from the other bodyguards and the slight shadow of a blush to appear on the cheeks of the twins. "Go. I do not wish to see you again until I am in a better mood." The twins departed followed by the sounds of childish giggling as they revealed the ugly chocolate handprints that covered the back of their usually immaculate jackets.  
  
"Cause and Effect" sneered Two as he scrubbed the back of his jacket "Cause and Effect... he makes the brat and the effect is that our new clothes are ruined." "And our reputations." added One, a scowl spread over his features "Yes, that too." "We'll get him back." "Quite." One could sense that Two was not just angry about the chocolate, but something else as well "What's wrong?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed where his double didn't look up from his scrubbing "Nothing." One frowned again "I own the same face as you. I know what that expression means." Two looked up "Ok. Fine. I'm angry because ever since we failed that mission he won't get off our backs. Of course we failed but at least we had the sense to come back and not desert him like most of the imbeciles that have the nerve to call themselves loyal bodyguards. It just aggravates me." "indeed."   
  
They both looked at each other for a second, communicating through telepathy. Their lips curved up into a smile "Agreed." "It will happen tonight."  
  
"Repoussant petite monstre!" screamed Persephone as she snatched back her lipstick from her 'son.' She watched as he ran off She wasn't going to let Merovingian get away with this one. When she wanted something she would stop at nothing to get it and she wanted the nuisance destroyed. On her way to see her husband she ran into one of the twins who seemed to be carring a small bag. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Two, if you want him dead please continue, I will not stop you. On the contrary, I advise you to make it a good slow death." The twin nodded smiling wickedly. "When?" Asked Persephone simply when she saw her husband pacing towards her. Tonight mouthed Two slipping the guns back into the innocent looking bag and, avoiding his bosses glare stepping quickly into the shadows.  
  
The twins had it all planned out thought Persephone a shadow of a smile flickering across her face. What clever boys they are. I shall have to thank them once the job is done. Her husband walked her to their bedroom and gave her a kiss saying that he had 'late night business' to attend to. She knew what he was up to behind her back but she didn't particularly care at the minute. One wrong turn deserves another after all. It wasn't as if she wasn't going behind his back with this assasination attempt, but the most delicious thing was that if the twins failed and were caught she could just sit back and look innocent. As she lay smiling to herself a horrible thought snapped into her head: Where was the little monster now?  
  
A sense of dread washed over her as she looked up at the ceiling and saw the little thing curled up in a ball fast asleep, totally defying gravity. That thing was no where near human. She lay, rooted to the spot, observing its chest rising and falling and its little claws wrapped around its body - wait a minute... claws? The child was a demon!  
  
Persephone could control herself no longer. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. 


	2. The mission goes wrong and the demon get...

Disclaimer: No, I'm not dead... just chilling out. Holidays have started! Anyway here's the next chapter of my little story. I own nothing... not even the chocolate stains on the twins coats *Cries* But I DO own the little boy/monster who still hasn't got a name... yet. He will have by the end of this chapter.  
  
By the way, some of the sentences at the bit where they try to kill the monster are supposed to sound like they're in bullet time. Tell me what you think. Am I the only person who is a fan of The Merovingian? You wouldn't think I am by the way I write him but I am! Same with the twins!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The door of the room swung open to reveal The Merovingian standing in the doorway, his face covered in smudges lipstick that looked as it had been the victim of a hasty attempt at being wiped away. "What is the problem woman?" he asked in a harsh tone. Poor Persephone could only point at the ceiling where the little thing had just woken up and was crawling around like a large fly, its sharp talon like claws embedded deep in the plaster. Her husband gave her an exasperated look as if the thing was behaving completely normally. "Its not human!" Persephone cried in an abormally high pitched voice.   
  
The merovingian looked up and beckoned to the little thing which came down instantly and withdrew its claws. "Splendide," he muttered "You've frightened him." Persephone was about to laugh but she realised that the Merovingian was not joking. "What?" she stuttered "Me scare... Mero - what was it doing in here in the first place?" "He was... he was..." The Merovingian stormed out with the thing still under his arm. "AND WASH THAT LIPSTICK OFF!" Screamed the enraged Persephone. Tonight She reminded herself you'll only have to put up with it until tonight. She sniffed and straighened her dress. From somewhere in the Chateau she heard the boy say his first words to her:   
  
"Ma mère; Si laid qu'elle me fait souffrir!" Then she heard her husband burst out in a fit of laughter.   
  
We'll see who's ugly when I'm finished with you, Dèmon enfant!  
  
The time Persephone had been waiting for came... and went. The twins were late. Damn them! When they finally arrived to meet her she had been comtemplating leaving. "Nice of you to show up!" she whispered angrilly "We -" "- are sorry." They told her. "We couldn't - " " - Leave the bar." Persephone gave them a strange look. "Don't ask." smiled Two, completely braking the chain of their way of talking. His brother nudged him in the ribs. "Ou-" "-ch."   
  
"Are we ready?" Asked Persephone holding out her hand so she could examine one of the guns. "Who do you think you are?" Asked One angrilly. "There is no we. There is us," he pointed to his twin and then to himself "and there is you. But there is no We." This is the last time I work with these idiots. Thought Persephone, her whole idea of the twins changing in an instant. Twin Two silently handed her a gun. Which she examined and quickly handed back. The last thing on earth anyone would want to do was aggravate the twins. "Lets go."  
  
For a while the scene looked like a bad cops and robbers movie where the robbers were sneakng around a museum, exept for the fact that they were all dressed in white. After a while thay all decided that there was no point and quickly preceded to the monsters bedroom.  
  
The twins drew their guns as one.  
  
Persephone smiled wickedly.  
  
Two shots were fired at the exact same time.  
  
They sailed through the air and then hit.  
  
But what did they hit? It wasn't the little boy, it was too big... One of the twins - Persephone was now too worried to decide which - ripped back the covers.   
  
It was the Merovingian.  
  
Persephone screamed. She didn't care if they were supposed to be quiet. They had just killed the Merovingian. They had just killed her husband. The twins looked at each other with a look of horror and then at the blood. Two was shaking.  
  
"Well, well, well." Said a voice from behind them. It seemed very familiar. "You've been caught red handed." Persephone whirled around to see - the Merovingian? She turned to look back at the body on the bed. Its code twisted and it changed its shape. The had shot the little demon but it didn't look as if they had caused much damage. "Mero what is wrong with you? Can't you see it's a monster?" "Not a monster... 'e is a form of demon." He replied. So i've been right all along. She though. It wasn't just a simple program! " I want you out of there 'sephone." He continued. "It 'as become clear that I cannot trust you. Come Jeuneun." Persephone looked at the demon with distaste as it picked itself up. As her husband reached the door she whispered "'ow can you expect me to be loyal when you don't even let me name my own son?" She felt her vision become blurry with tears. "Fine. Stay. We will disscuss this tommorrow." He turned to face the twins. "As for you two... See me later. You will have to be punished."   
  
Jeuneun Snickered evilly. 


	3. Forgiving, Convincing, Planning and Expl...

Sweet reveiwers! You really have made my day! *waves flag with happy smiley face on it*   
  
Yay! I'm not the only person who thinks the merovingian's cool! Go Matrix Refugee! And thank you to all my other reveiwers; I'm lovin' you all! *Whoopee*  
  
(Please excuse Hazana, as she is hysterically happy at the moment; time off school, reveiwers, what more could a girl want?)  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before. (Check the other chapters you lazy folk!)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jenny who was the only one patient enough to put up with my obbession over the Matrix.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
That night Persephone had cried herself to sleep. How had things gone so wrong so quickly? She woke up with a feeling of dread lodged deep in her stomach and it held on so tightly that she could not reassure herself that her husband would forgive her. She could hear him screaming his lungs out at the twins and the wicked little thing clapping with glee. She knew that she was about to get the same. She got dressed and put on some make-up, althought her hands were shaking badly and she smudged her lipstick. Looking up at the cracks in the plaster Jeuneun had made she shuddered and quicky proceded to her husband's office.   
  
"ah, 'sephone, " he said as she entered silently; her face expressionless. The twins gave her a sympathetic glance. At least their punishment was over for now. Pulling up at chair she sat down and shot an angry glance at the thing that had caused this mess, but Jeuneun only glared back at her, its eyes glowing red with hatred. The merovingian sighed to show that he was loosing his patience.   
  
"You wanted to see me?" Persephone asked.  
  
"Oui." he replied.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?  
  
"What did you want to see me for?  
  
"Ah," he said after a moment, " Why do you do zese things to me 'sephone? Why do you insist on making my life a misery? Zere was no reason for you to try to kill our son -"  
  
"Your son." Snapped Persephone. "I could never produce something as inhuman as that."  
  
"'Sephone please, you are a program just as I am, why must you always want to be something that you are not?" "Because the humans have hope. If The One suceeds in deleting the matrix we will die, but the humans will live on." "Neo, will not suceed. Do you think that I would create a demon program without a good reason? Jeuneun will grow into a warrior and he will be the hope we 'ave been waiting for. I 'ave begun to speed up the process myself, now zat zey 'ave ze keymaker, 'oo knows 'ow long we have."  
  
"Speed up?" questioned Persephone with a puzzled expression. "Oui, I have begun to speed up 'ow fast he is aging. I have been writing that part of the program over the last few nights. It 'as not taken effect yet but it will soon. It seems 'e is already intelligent, 'e fooled you and the twins into beleiving zat you 'ad killed me and so 'as passed my first challenge. He will 'ave to pass all three before I will let 'im fight the one." Everything suddenly clicked into place in Persephone's head exept...  
  
"If you were working on that program two nights ago, why were you wearing lipstick?"  
  
"Lipstick?" he asked  
  
"You know what I am talking about Mero."   
  
The merovingian smiled wickedly. "I 'ad help. You know that I cannot resist a pretty face. Convinced?" Persephone nodded slowly " - And no more trying to kill our savior?" She shook her head. "No." " 'Sephone, 'Sephone... cheer up. In a short while 'e will be more mature. Maybe you will like him better then eh? Au revoir." He swept out of the room with the 'savior' following quickly, his short legs moving at an unnatural pace so that he could keep up.   
  
Two gave his brother a confused look. How was that little midget supposed to stop The One? He who they got blown up over? True morpheus blew them up, but it wasn't just him that was to blame. One seemed to be having the same thought. As he was cringing. That had not been a pleasnt experiance. Persephone was just sat trying to take it all in.  
  
This was either the most brilliant thing the boss had come up with or the most idiotic. That, Two thought would have to be decided when the plan took effect.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the way Jeuneun's name is a strange mix of something resembling french: 'Jeune' means 'young' and 'un' is obviously 'one.' I was going to name him demon in french but that's abit obvious as demon is basically the same in both languages. God, I've taken french for a year and this is the first useful thing I've been able to do with it...   
  
Any ideas how old Jeuneun should be when he's ready to fight Neo? I haven't decided yet so I'm open to suggestions! 


	4. Mini mirror on the wall, how has Jeuneun...

Hey peeps! I'm back *Cackles evilly* I've just finished planning the end and you can expect big things... just don't get too attached to Jeuneun...  
  
Is there such a thing as a cake spoon? No? There is no spoon? Well there is now!  
  
*Mutters something about the idea of the cake spoon being a multi million dollar idea if it would catch on*  
  
Yay! Another person that like the Merovingian... and has cool ideas concerning Jeuneun *Rubs hand together* Yayness!  
  
Dislaimer: I own nothing exept Jeuneun! *Huggles him*  
  
(Haze is still hyper from reveiws as you can probably tell)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The Merovingian took another mouthful of delious cake. Not The cake of course, just a snack that he was sharing with his son. He thought he made quite a good father in all honesty, he had definatly eased the tension between his wife and the boy, although he wasn't sure how he would cope when Jeuneun got older. He was sitting in his restraunt typing happily away on his laptop, writing his program with the boy in his lap holding a peice of chocolate cake precariously in his hands. The merovingian had had to stop more than afew times to warn him not to get any on his suit even though the boy had been trying especially hard not to. This program was taking longer than expected and it wasn't just because he was spending quality time with his son. It was difficult, more difficult than anything he had ever attempted, he could make new bodyguards with a flick of his wrist but going against nature completely and making them age was a whole new area for him.  
  
Persephone and the twins had shot him afew nervous glances when they thought he wasn't looking but they had asked no further questions and even if they weren't convinced they had made no further attempts to kill Jeuneun which could only be a good thing. The others that worked for The Merovingian were not a problem, they were either too smart or too stupid to ask what he was up to.   
  
Persephone noticed how good Jeuneun behaved when he was with his father, if she saw any of her self in the brat (God forbid) that was it. That was how she had been instructed to act when she was with her husband. It was the strangest thing, to see the little monster mirroring the way she acted and yet it didn't seem like anyone else thought it out of the ordinary, it was only the way the thing sat after all. She mentally shook herself (and also told whoever was in her head to listen, that she had better table manners). Jeuneun looked across the table at her and growled as if he had heard her thoughts and then gave her a small grin. She stood up and prepared to walk away when her husband caught her wrist.  
  
"Where are you going ma cherie?" The truth was that the little demon frightened her but she would not - she could not - admit that. Before she could think of a suitable reply jeuneun swallowed a peice of cake and piped up "Cause and Effect Papa, Mama feels sick watching us both eat cake and she must go and lie down." "Very well." replied the Merovingian going back to his typing, not bothering to ask how his son knew "He's talking properly now?" She asked, failing to keep the impressed tone form her voice "The program is working?" "But of course," smiled her husband " did you ever doubt that I would get it to work?"  
  
Persephone smiled and began to walk away "- and 'sephone." he added, clearly glad that she was impressed for once " - 'e could always talk, 'e just chose not too. How could he not 'ave been able to speak from birth, 'is mother having the biggest gob in the whole of France?" She growled and stormed off. It wasn't his fault she let her guard down.  
  
The Merovingian waited until she was out of sight before standing up and tapping the side of his champagne glass with his cake spoon "Take a good look at 'im ladies and Gentlemen, the next time you see 'im he will 'ave shot up!" The twins smirked at each other, he had got the program to work then. They stood up to follow but the Merovingian shook his head. "I zhink we need a little father-son time" he said before he lead the boy away. The twins sat down and ordered for their glasses be refilled.  
  
Persephone heard the door of her bedroom open and her husband come in. He had jeuneun under his arm. "Prepare to be amazed 'Sephone..." he whispered as he set the little boy down on the bed "You could have knoc-" Persephone stopped in mid sentence out of sheer curiosity as her husband opened a file on his laptop and bagan to type furiously. She looked around at Jeuneun who was twitching uncontrollably "Mero -" she began urgently but he raised a hand to silence her. She looked again... Jeuneun had grown...  
  
And again... He was getting bigger by the second.  
  
By the time it had stopped Jeuneun had to be at least fourteen. "We can stop for now. He needs to be trained before he gets any older. 'Sephone could you find him some clothes?" And with that The Merovingian walked out of the room. The boy was indeed in need of clothes as the clothes he had been wearing had ripped in the 'growth spurt' and seemed far to small to even compare to what he needed now. Jeuneun had wisely hidden his body in between the covers of the bed.  
  
  
  
Pesephone sent a message to the twins to come and find her. When they arrived the saw what the Merovingian had meant. Jeuneun had completely changed; he was tall, thin and strong looking now, with dark hair and red eyes that shone like fire. You could see from a glance why he was a demon. Persepone 'ahemed' "He'll need some clothes, boys." She said "Is there any chance he could borrow some of yours while was go shopping?"   
  
Her eyes gleamed with excitment as she said the last word.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Looks like we're going shopping next chapter among other things... so any ideas about shops or clothes? If you don't help me Jeuneun won't be happy... I don't have much of a fashion sense especially when shopping for lads!   
  
Jeuneun is going to keep having growth spurts... Keep reveiwing and he'll keep growin'! 


	5. So, how does he look?

I just took some tests on quizilla... apparently i'm an insane author AND an angst author... and The twins AND the Merovingian AND smith... (How did that happen? Its not natural!)  
  
Anyway...   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the clothes *Sniff* (I own Jeuneun of course!)  
  
Thanks for your reveiws everyone! Enjoy this slightly longer sized (for once) chapter!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The twins had grudingly accepted their fate; they would have to go shopping with Persephone. Of course they liked shopping (when they were buying for themselves) but standing around for hours while their mistress chose what she wanted made hell sound like the good option. Her offspring could only be the same.  
  
The trip had started off fine; there wasn't much choice when it came to picking some clothes for the boy to borrow, the twins outfits were almost all the same. Silver and white. They had to admit that he didn't look half bad, he wasn't dressed exactly like them, he wore a white T-shirt under one of their jackets. Although it wasn't supposed to, it looked full length on him as he was much smaller. Most of the clothes were falling off him but he didnt seem to mind, what did a demon care about clothes? He had also asked to borrow a pair of sun-glasses. Persephone had assured them it was because he wanted to hide his startling red eyes but they knew it was because he thought they were cool.  
  
Their first stop was the Merovingian's tailor, he was a tall man who was thin as a post with a very british accent called Pierre. He worked in a shop called Liqueur.   
  
A bell rang somewhere in the back of the shop as they entered. The twins slumped into a couple of black armchairs that had been pushed against the wall while Persephone ushered Jeuneun to the counter. Pierre strode out of a doorway in front of them and kissed Persephone's hand "Ahh, Persephone. I wondered when I'd be seeing you. Your husband rang me on the telephone you see-" "What else could he have rung you on?" Snickered One. Pierre looked at their clothes and sniffed in distaste before turning back to Persephone "This is Jeuneun?"   
  
Persephone nodded. Pierre picked up the sleeve of the borrowed jacket with his thumb and forefinger as if it was dieseased and tutted, shaking his head "No, no, no." Two growled at him and tossed his dreads over his shoulder. The twins obviously hated this place - everything was black.  
  
When Jeuneun had beeen measure up and Persephone was talking to Pierre, The twins beckoned Jeuneun towards them.   
  
"Don't you jaust hate this place?" asked the boy.  
  
"He obviously has better -" " - taste than his father." smiled the twins.  
  
"So where do you get your clothes?" A smirk flickered over their faces and they nodded each other "Its a much better place than this." started One "But your father doesn't know about it." "You can get anything you want for free, and even make those clothes fit a litle better," "As long as you come with us." Jeuneun nodded. They stood up and walked out of the shop calmly. The bell rang as the shut the door and Persephone whirled around quickly. "What the - ?"   
  
Jeuneun wasn't sure how long they walked for but by the time they got to where they were going his legs ached terribly and it had started to rain. He was wet and cold and didn't have a clue where he was. The twins had turned down a grubby little alley where a few sheets hung from one side to the other and shielded them from the hard pellets of water that were now lashing down from the dark sky. Drips had begun to fall through the water logged material when two pressed a button in the wall that Jeuneun hadn't noticed and spoke into a metal grill that seemed to be hungover the top of it with a nail.   
  
"It's us." There was a click and part of the wall swung open to reaveal a young girl of about seven with rosy cheeks and bouncing blonde curls. She smiled and giggled "You're all wet!" Jeuneun saw One roll his eyes behind his glasses "Is your sister home?" The little girl shook her head "No, but come in anyway, she'll be back soon. Just a sec."   
  
There was a horrible screeching noise and the full wall swung open reavealing a space large enough to walk into, they walked inside and Jeuneun saw for the first time, the home of the dress maker. The place needed decorating badly; the place looked like a portal into the 1950's, there were beads hanging from the door creating a sort of curtain and the carpet was worn down and included every shade of brown that you could think of. The busy flower patterned walls that looked like they couldve once been colourful were caked thick with grime and dusty ormaments and rotting flowers in cracked vases were scattered ramdomly all over the room.  
  
The little girl kept on her slightly creepy, almost-to-happy grin as she tugged on the bottom of One's coat. He crouched down to her level and she wispered in his ear: "Who's that?" "That's Jeuneun, Cy." "Why's he here?" "He needs some clothes." "Why?" "Because those don't fit." "Why?" "Because they're mine." "why?" One sighed and stood up. He wasn't in the mood to play games. He would be in trouble if Persephone had followed them.   
  
There was a rustling noise as the beads that hung from the doorway clacked together and a slim blonde haired woman entered "Cypress, wheres the -" "She stopped as she saw the three men in the shop. "Hello One, Two." They nodded in greeting "I hope Cypress wasn't bothering you." "No." Said Two " Salix, we've come to call in our 'favour'." Salix nodded "I was afraid of that. What do you need? Clothes? Shoes? Weapons?" "All of those." Said One, for our friend here. "No questions asked." "No questions asked." Repeated Salix "Cypress go upstairs." The little girl picked up a doll and climbed up a spindly wooden ladder that went into a partially boarded up hole in the ceiling.  
  
"This way," said Salix carefully taking Jeuneun's hand and leading him through the beaded door.   
  
The room they were now in was startlingly white with a black laptop computer in the middle that seemed to be floating in mid air. As Jeuneun's eyes adjusted to the change of scenery he also noticed a white wardrobe that was bearly big enough to fit in a couple of suits. "So what do you want?" "for these to fit, that'd be a start." grinned Jeuneun looking down at the clothes he was wearing. Salix chuckled "Step into the wardrobe then." Jeuneun pulled a face "You heard what I said." she smiled, and sat down on a chair near the laptop. Jeuneun still couldn't see a table.   
  
Feeling rather foolish he stepped into the wardrobe and Salix began to type. The suit changed; it got smaller, and it adjusted itself so that it fit him. "Anything you don't like?" Asked Salix grinning at his impressed expression "The shoes." Said Jeuneun simply and they changed; he laughed, something the twins had not heard him do unless it was provoked by other's suffering. "And the colour, I'm not an Albino." "What colour?" "Black, like my father, The Merovingian, wears," The suit did change colour but as soon as it did they were all back in the 1950's room. Salix's eyes narrowed "The Merovingian..." She growled. "You had better go, we will all be dead if he knows you have come to see me. Go."   
  
Persephone had gone home, tired of looking for the twins and the demon only to find that they had already come back; with new clothes for Jeuneun, looking warm and dry while she was soaked. She was not happy. After she had dried off and changed, she went in search of her husband to complain, but when she found him, it seemed that he had a visitor.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*gasp* Who's the visitor? Find out next chapter!  
  
Let's all hate Pierre the tailor *Hates*   
  
Let's all worship Jeuneun's new clothes *Worships*  
  
I'm trying to incorporate all your ideas into this, Canspy, I love them and agree with them too! (I agree with someone?! *Dies from shock*)  
  
Hazana  
  
xxx  
  
P.S   
  
Good news! I've found out from a reliable source that The Merovingian, Persephone and the twins are all in Matrix 3! Yayness! Their names are all in the credits! 


	6. First test, Second Growth spurt

Hey everyone! I'm not dead, There was just a new baby born in my family a couple 'o days ago *Yay!*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing exept jeuneun (as always)   
  
If you can't remember what the Merovingian said in chapter three, go back and read it again. It's important! And If anyone should say anything strange... don't mind me... I've just seen Pirates of the Carribean!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Persephone was about to leave and leave her husband to his disscussion with his visitor when he spotted her and called her in "'Sephone!" She closed her eyes and uttered a curse then she entered.   
  
The man that was speaking to her husband wore a sharp fiting suit and a tie; his brown hair was slicked back and he wore dark sunglasses. He stood up as she entered. He could only have been an Agent. "Zis is Agent Smith... 'e 'as agreed to 'elp us get Jeuneun into Zion, for a price." Smith nodded in agreement. "You have to make sure it destroys Mr. Anderson or it will be deleted."   
  
Persephone glanced at her husband to see if he was really serious. Why was he willing to gamble with the closest thing he had ever had (and probably would ever get) to a son, with an agent? The merovingian inclined his head and she snapped back to her senses. He was serious, he wouldn't want to get onto the bad side of an agent and he was also crazy (or drunk) he beleived Jeuneun was actually capable of fighting Neo.   
  
" I 'ope to speak with you again soon Mr. Smith."   
  
"Please... just Smith."   
  
"Of course."   
  
They exited the office and went down the long corridor that lead to the restraunte. The Merovingian was going to seal the deal with a glass of wine. But Persephone was determined to give the boy a chance. Even if he did annoy the hell out of her not even he deserved to get killed by Neo. She would ask the twins to teach him. Although Persephone had lived in the Chateau all of her married life she rarely came down to the place where the twins lived. It was a dark place. It was a cold place. Cold as ice. It was the most unpleasant place in the building but the twins had picked it out themselves when they were first employed. She shivered at the change in air temperature as she desended the steps that lead to their rooms, but continued and when she got to the door she knocked, first quietly but when she gained abit of courage more loudly. There were muffled footsteps and mutters from inside then the loud creaking of the door opening. "Persephone." It seemed the twins had been sparring.   
  
Their coats, shirts and ties had been thrown over the top of a chair and they had cleared a space in the middle of the room. Two still had his knife in his hand. Jeuneun was sat on the bed watching. Persephone pushed past the twin "What is he doing down here?" She asked him raising an eyebrow. "We were giving a demonstation." Said One leaning against the doorway "You're training him to be a physcho." she snapped "You say that as if its a bad thing." smiled Two wickedly. "You two have changed. A while ago you wouldn't have even thought about talking back to me... Or going against orders."   
  
"A while ago we hadn't been blown up five hundred feet in the air and were still the favourites." "there you go again!" "Shut up!" shouted Jeuneun "Persephone, face it. If I don't start learning to fight soon I've got no chance against the one and I'll get deleted! I heard my father talking to that agent when we got back. If I don't start learning quickly I'm going to get deleted! I'm going to fight Neo when I'm 28 and he can change my age! Who knows how long I've got? The twins are Helping me!" Persephone was taken aback "Fine." she frowned sitting down crossed legged on the edge of the bed. "What have you taught him so far?"   
  
The Merovingian poured the agent a drink. Any enemy of Neo was a friend of his. Neo had taken away from him and he would pay dearly, the more people that agreed with him the better. Jeuneun would just have to start training quickly, and besides, he felt another growth spurt coming on...   
  
This was the first test the the merovingian had organised. Jeuneun had to get at least two bullets into both twins.   
  
The twins circled Jeuneun with the look of hungry wolves in their eyes behind those dark glasses. "We won't - " " - Go easy on you this time." Jeuneun snickered.   
  
They raised their blades and Phased coming at him at the same time. Disoriented, Jeuneun rolled under the bed and produced a gun from under his coat. He fired; BANG BANG BANG, but the bullets simply went straight through them into the wall. One solidified and lunged at him with the blade pointed straight at his throat. Jeuneun kicked the blade out of his hand and then kicked him in the groin. While One dropped to the floor in utter agony the boy picked up his gun again and shot him in th arm. Two growled. "That was low." "No one said anything about playing fair!" snickered Jeuneun waving the gun in front of his face "Fine." They both watched One heal himself out of the corner of their eyes. "As long as we aren't playing fair." Two charged at him, knife raised, dreads flaring out behind him really looking like an utter physcho. In his haste he had forgotten on thing... to phase. BANG BANG BANG!The merovingian entered the room clapping, with a look of delight on his face "Tres bien! You cheated but of course... you won." Jeuneun had passed his first test. That left only two more.  
  
He felt a white hot pain running through his body... not again... not another one... he was shaking all over and it hurt so bad... it was usually over by now... he heard him self screaming out but it wasn't his voice... then it was over...  
  
He opened his eyes and found himself gapin for breath. How old was he now? He searched through his system for a clue. 28. He had just doubled his age in the last few minutes. He looked down at his body. The clothes had altered themself to fit him again. Thankyou Salix he thought. Then he realised... this was the age his father intended him to be when he fought Neo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Can canspy see into my head? I wrote this even before I read that reveiw! What can I say? Agent Smith is the coolest! "Mr Anderson!" *Cheers*  
  
And another thing... Don't hate Jeuneun for those cheap shots he took (That really was low... but what do ya expect? He wasn't going to pass the test any other way!)  
  
I've only just realised that I had Persephone speaking in an accent at the beginning but she hasn't got one now D'oh! I hope no one minds! Sorry!  
  
Keep Reveiwing! 


	7. Slow Down Jeuneun!

Especially for Chips: Info on where I got that info on Matrix 3 at the very bottom.  
  
Yay! I have a new person who likes my fic! Yay for Kit!   
  
Ok. New chapter : next test, based on a really cool scene from reloaded. Jeuneun is getting very close to fighting Neo now! Just a couple more chapters should do it! (But thats not the end of the story.... prepare for a sequel!)  
  
Jeuneun is 28... God I'm going to have to get used to not calling him 'the boy'...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was obviously unexpected. The sudden growth spurt had caught Jeuneun unaware and had left him bedridden, posponing his training with the twins. He seemed disorientated and unaware of what was going on around him until someone decided to take action. In the dead of night (although not even they knew why they were doing this so late) they snuck into the room in unison and attempted to wake the man from his deep sleep.   
  
Jeuneun grunted and turned over.  
  
"My God, he could sleep through an earthquake!" "Don't worry, he won't sleep through us."  
  
One smiled wickedly and kicked Jeuneun in the stomach. Two snickered and did the same "Ouch, damn it!" "Come with us." "Wha?" "Shhhh!" Jeuneun was obviously even more confused than before. "Just come with us!"   
  
Jeuneun jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of trousers and a jacket, then he followed them, although he was still quite unsure of where they were going - and his stomach hurt awfully. The twins lead him outside into the cold and dark and they walked for a while until Jeuneun finally asked where the heck they were taking him. "To see her." "Who's her?" The twins both remained silent so he could only guess.   
  
They kept walking and Jeuneun reapeated his question "Who's her?" "She is the oracle."  
  
What the heck was an oracle? Again Jeuneun could only guess, but it looked like he would find out soon.   
  
They were now in what looked like the inner city, there were old shops that had long since been closed down, dark alley ways and all the walls were plastered in posters adverising concerts and the like. He was lead down into a subway station. It was empty and silent and it seemed slightly sinister with no people. When his eyes adjusted he noticed there was someone else there - one other person. She was sat on a bench digging in her handbag. A mangy brown dog sat patiently near the bench waitng for a treat, and she was talking to it. "You want a biscuit don't you boy?" She had a kindly dark face and sparkling eyes, An old woman, wearing old clothes, looking totally out of place down there all alone.  
  
One of the twins nudged him in the back and he dawdled over to her dragging his feet. A large part of him told him that he wasn't supposed to be here. He sat down on the opposite side of the bench to her and looked away trying to avoid her gaze. The dog came up and sniffed him eagerly. Jeuneun scatched it behind its ears but the dog only whimpered because of his claws. When he released it it ran with its tail between its legs. He sighed.   
  
"You should use them in a fight, not on animals. Don't want me to call the police on you now do you?" Jeuneun looked up to see the oracle smiling at him so he forced a smile back at her. She sighed "You know I've seen some problems but yours has to be one of the worse ones. Not the worse by a long shot but not the best either. But how can problems ever be good? You've been in existance for under two weeks and already you're 28 years old, about to fight the one and trying to please your father at the same time. It is ok to slow down you know."  
  
"No, it isn't. I can't slow down or I'll get left behind and deleted."  
  
The oracle sighed  
  
"You don't want to fight Neo do you?" "I have to." She shook her head. "There are worse things than deletion. If you're strong enough you can avoid it. A man I once knew put it into better words, what did he say? Oh yes, that was it - Playing Knock-a-door-run at deaths door." Jeuneun raised an eyebrow "Well it seemed like a good way to put it at the time!" she laughed. "I seem to recall two young men who have done that very thing at least three times." she nodded in the direction of the twins "And everytime they've done it they've come out changed men. Even better." She stood up and brushed down her old dress "Don't worry. Neo won't hold this against you. He's a good man. Remember that when you loose against him."   
  
"Don't you mean if I loose?" Asked Jeuneun. She laughed and walked up the steps without another word. The dog reappeared and followed her back up the steps.  
  
Not long after the oracle had gone and they were preparing to leave there was a BANG and One's coat turned red, he phased and healed himself but that wasn't the point - agents were attacking them! Smith lowered his gun; it was he who fired the shot. "Ready for the next test?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He adjusted his tie and dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
Jeuneun's stomach fell to somewhere in the region of his boots. He was going to fight the agents.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short chapter I know but I needed to have a peaceful chapter before the next one and I came up with this. It wouldn't be a matrix story without the Oracle now would it? And I know I can't write the oracle very well, please forgive me!  
  
By the way Chips, I found out the imformation about matrix three at this website: www.movieweb.com/movies/matrix2.   
  
I know its the website for Reloaded but if you click on the names of those actors and then look on their filmography you'll see revolutions is on there. (And the twins are making their own movie; Team One! *Squee* I sort of have proof that at least the part about the twins is true because there was an interveiw with them on TV and they said that they enjoyed working on Reloaded and Revolutions. As for The Merovingian and Persephone, well, nothing happened to them so I think we can safely say they'll be back. I put that imformation in my story because I wanted to say thanks for reading! 


	8. Smith in Salix

Answers to kitsune-chan's questions:  
  
1. Why did Mero carry his little son like a potato sack even though he appeared to be fond of him?   
  
I wrote this part in because it shows that although the merovingian is fond of Jeuneun, he can't afford to go soft on him as he is going to be fighting Neo and needs to be strong and tough (If that makes any sense)  
  
2. Why is the British taylor's name Pierre?   
  
This is simply because I couldn't think of a good posh british name and I think that a person named 'Pierre' would just act like that tailor. I wrote the chapter first then I went back and put the name in.  
  
3. How come Mero didn't just DL some fighing info into Jeuneun to begin with?   
  
Good point. Maybe I didn't think of that or maybe I wanted the twins to train him because I like the twins and wanted to write more of them, maybe the merovingian is just plain stupid it could be one of many reasons, but I have no idea which.  
  
4. Are Salix and Cypress humans or programs (and will they be coming back?   
  
Read the chapter! Hopefully your questions will be answered; if not just reveiw!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Whoo, that was long, and as you can see I know less about the story than you do (Note the ramdom use of I have no idea why/how!) Now on to the actual chapter: I'm proud of this one!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jeuneun stepped foward and nodded at the agent "I'm ready." He did a head count. There were five of them. This wasn't going to be easy, but he was sure he could do it. All he had to remember was - BANG - another shot rang out. The bullet missing him by inches. "Are we going to fight or are you just going to stand there until morning?" asked one of them. The agent that had just spoke approached him "You have a weapon and we have weapons. It is five-against-one but it is a test as you know. Fair?" "Not exactly." muttered Jeuneun but he didn't have time to even think of anything else; the agent lunged at him, gun raised.  
  
Jeuneun remembered his training with the twins. It wasn't much but it was all he had, he was supposed to be prepared. Jeuneun made his decision and punched the agent squarely in the jaw, it wasn't the best of hits but it was enough to distract the agent for afew seconds. He scratched savagely at the agents face with his claws, trying to blind him but of course the agent wore dark glasses and only ended up with a few cuts and bruises. It was still enough to send the next agent into the fight. Now it was two against one; there were three more and Jeuneun was already struggling.  
  
That was when his luck changed. The twins wouldn't just stand by and watch a fight, so guess what happened next? Jeuneun got some reinforcements. Two of them. And It helped him greatly.  
  
It was enough to shoot the two agents; one in the back of the head, one in the chest. Jeuneun pushed the body of the dead office worker off him and he watched as One threw a dead teenager aside. Now the odds were more even. They knew the other agents wouldn't be back, programs didn't hold grudges, and it was supposed to be a 'fair' test after all. There were no humans to take over on the street at this time of the morning.   
  
Two more of the agents leapt into the air, Smith was still holding back. The speed they moved at really was incredible; most of the time Jeuneun found that he couldn't match it and he had to fire at the space that the agent would be in and hope that the bullet and the agent got there at the same time. This worked with one of them, (not before he got savagely kicked in the head) but Jeuneun was running precariously low on bullets. It took both of the twins and alot of phasing to take out the other one but eventually it worked.   
  
Agent Smith circled the three of them with a smug expression on his face. "Very good. But as you well know, our test is not yet over. The hardest part is yet to come. You now have to fight me but things are ot as simple as they seem. Now before we fight lets just go over the rules. I am 'using' the body of a girl you met afew days ago. I'm told that she gave you those clothes. He flicked an invisible speck of dirt from his own immactulate suit and waited for a reply "Salix." muttered Jeuneun "Yes. That is the name she uses."  
  
The twins looked at each other through their sunglasses with worried expressions. The Merovingian must have known where they took Jeuneun to get those clothes, this wasn't just a test for Jeuneun: it was a punishment for them aswell.  
  
"Personally I think she is worse than most humans. Even with my superior itellect I cannot understand why any program would want to become human. I am told that you two helped her and her sister do that: become humans." Smith was talking to the twins now. "Why would anything that was part of the cure want to be part of the problem?"   
  
He turned back to Jeuneun "As you probably know, when you hit an agent that hit effects the person they inhabit. When you 'kill' an agent you don't kill them you merely delay their return. You actually kill the person they inhabit. Now I'm sure you want to get the girl out alive. That is your task." Then he looked at the twins ans added "And your task alone."  
  
One narrowed his eyes. If anything happened to Salix he and Two would kill everyone involved. She was one of the only people the twins could trust at the moment and they had worked too hard to help her to waste it all now. There was nothing they could do now though. This wasn't nessecarily a battle of brute strengh. It was a battle of wit between Smith and Jeuneun. They grudgingly accepted the terms and stepped aside.  
  
The hardest test yet was about to begin, this would need thinking about. What would affect Smith but wouldn't affect Salix? Jeuneun searched his memory for anything that the twins taught him. Smith had begun to circle him now - he was moving in for the kill, Jeuneun had to think fast. What would affect Smith but wouldn't affect Salix? Think, think, think!  
  
When Smith lunged at him, the answer hit him. It wasn't something that the twins had taught him, it was something that he had learnt himelf. He smirked at Smith and raised his leg, kicking him in the groin. That couldn't effect Salix as she was female. Jeuneun did it again, and again. Smith was in agony by this time. So much so that he took a peice of paper ot of his pocket, dropped it then his appearance faded into that of Salix; Slim and Blonde haired, wearing a light blue dress. "Hello boys..." she smiled weakly.Jeuneun had completed test two. He picked up the peice of paper. It was a letter adressed to him:  
  
Dear Mr. Jeuneun,  
  
You have completed your second test. The one remaining test is simply getting into Zion. We can help you there. Agent Smith, Agent Jones and Agent Conroy will meet you at Brandwood street at 5am on Friday. Do not be late.   
  
That gave Jeuneun 48 hours to prepare.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Typical Jeuneun or what? But I'm sooooooooo proud of myself for writing this chapter. I had a dream about that happening to Smith, there was also a smith in a dress but I won't go into that O.o then I thought 'next test!' and I added some of my ideas from daydreams and I came up with this! *Gasps in air*   
  
Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Did I mention that reveiws make me write faster? Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw! *Gasps for air again* Must Remember to breath!   
  
P.S Salix is not going to turn into a Mary-Sue... I've planned it all out beleive me! More chapters have been added, it will be about three to the end. Then I'll start on the sequel. Keep Reading! 


	9. The road to Zion

Diclaimer: Yes, I own everything, see the pigs fly?  
  
To kitsune: Nope, I haven't seen that movie (But it sounds like my kind of flick!). I was thinking more of Lord of the rings than anything. Hugo Weaving's so cool in that! He's royalty! And this is slightly AU because Smith hasn't gone rogue yet, I didn't want my whole story based on Reloaded. I like the matrix 1 too! I can't answer your last question on how the Twins helped Salix and Cypress because it'd be giving some of the story away. (Cool... I feel like J.K Rowling!)  
  
Neo and Jeuneun fight in the chapter after this... I promise this time, I won't get sidetracked again *Sticks to original plan*  
  
Expect clones later on! But not nessessarily Agent Smith's...0.o  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day finally came but after two days of harsh training and aching muscles Jeuneun wished he wasn't going. People kept coming in wishing him luck and saying their goodbyes as if he wasn't coming back and he wished they wouldn't - it made him nervous and agravated him greatly. Even Persephone looked like she was on the verge of tears when he left for Brandwood street on friday morning. Last, his father wished him good luck half heartedly, (he hadn't been in the best mood since they brought back poor Salix) and sent him on his way. The twins were to drive him there but when Jeuneun got to the parking lot only One was there.  
  
"Two apologises but he has to go and look for Cypress." he said as if he had rehearsed it. Everything seemed rehearsed this morning; as if everyone had been planning it since the day he came into exsistance, and knowing the Merovingian they probably had. They stepped out of the twin's car (Which was silver of course). One said nothing, but patted Jeuneun on the back as he approached the agents. When he was only afew feet away the car behind him drove away. The twin was obviously trying to avoid 'unpleasantries'.  
  
Three agents stood before him, all clad in the same black suits, with earpeices and ties, hair slicked back faces expresionless; two men and one woman. Jeuneun recognised one of the men as Smith. "Mr. Jeuneun." "just Jeuneun." "Jeuneun. This is Agent Conroy," he nodded in the direction of the woman "Head of travel into and out of the matrix. And this is Agent Jones," he nodded at the other agent "head of programs within Zion."  
  
"How can you help me?" asked Jeuneun "We will get you into Zion." said Smith "How?" "In the form of a virus." He held out what looked like a floppy disk. "We have been reasearching you for a while now Jeuneun. This was helped greatly by your 'father' of course." An amused expression crossed his face as he said the word   
  
"We now know your exact code and are at this minute copying it onto Zion's mainframe. In this way you will be able to get into Zion. You will know the one when you see him. But there will be concequences. We cannot place your real code into the mainframe for reasons that are irelevant but if we copy your code you will be doubled: cloned."  
  
Agent Conroy spoke up "What Smith is trying to say is if you should complete this mission and return alive you will not be the merovingians only 'son'." Jeuneun nodded. "All I want to do is get into Zion." "Good. Now the clone could appear anywhere in the matrix at any time while you are ..." Jeuneun heard the agents voice fading away. He was on his way to the last human city.  
  
**  
  
Back at the chateau....  
  
**  
  
"I'll kill him." growled Salix for the tenth time since One got back "Yes... and I'm taking up sunbathing." "One!" "I'm serious you can't kill an agent."  
  
"Have you seen two yet? Has he found Cypress?" "No, I'll tell you when he does. Don't worry." "I can't beleive she's out there all alone. She just took off when the agents raided the house." "I can't beleive you talk so much when you're supposed to be resting. Here." he handed her a black cofee and he took the white one.  
  
"I hope you're out of here soon I'm not sleeping on the floor again." Salix had taken One's bed and although Two had siad they'd take it in turn to sleep on the floor it had never happened. "This isn't exactally my idea of luxury either! Don't you think for one minute that I like it down here! Its cold and dark and damp and why in a million years would anyone choose to live down here when they lived in the chateau?" "well we are supposed to be ghosts." Salix sighed and leant back into the pillows.   
  
They both jumped as the door creaked open and Two walked in with Cypress cradled in his arms. Her face was pale and her dress was dirty and torn, her little blonde curls had gone limp. "Cy." whispered Salix. The little girl tugged on Twos coat and he put her down. She ran into her sister's arms "You aren't the bad man anymore?" She asked "No Cy, I'm not. The bad man's gone now." She strokes the little girl's hair. 'Thankyou' She mouthed at Two.  
  
**  
  
Zion...   
  
**  
  
At first Jeuneun saw nothing. Only heard. He heard voices and the whir of machines. When his vision slowly returned he was in awe. In total awe.   
  
The city was huge; the buildings and ports beautiful, machine like, but beautiful. Ships were coming and going all the time and the whole place seemed alive in its own right, the people were always moving, always being busy but not in the way they were in cities in the matrix. They seemed to have a whole different persective on life and why shouldn't they? Jeuneun took one look at Zion and he felt like part of that. He felt like he'd been living in the dark. It was a good job he'd only come into existance a couple of weeks ago or it might've been to much to take.  
  
All he could do was walk. He had nothing else to do. How was he supposed to find Neo? This was hard. No one had ever denied it would be but Jeuneun had just thought he'd come in, fight Neo and get out. No one said anything about having to find him. He walked. The sensation of walking for what seemed like an enternity with no idea where he was going was becoming familiar. But the last times he did this he had had leaders. Now he was all alone.  
  
He listened to afew conversations as he passed but it wasn't until later that he caught two words and stopped. "One, Neo." he didn't have time to catch the rest as the had already passed him. He changed direction and followed them hastilly. It was a coloured man and a thin dark haired woman. "Morpheus is he back yet?" asked the woman "He shold be by the time we get to the nebbuchaddnezzar, Trinity." the man replied. Jeuneun was havin to push people aide now to catch up. They reached a dock in one of the ports and there stood a large and impressive ship, and near it a tall handsom man with dark hair and eyes. "Neo!" called the woman named Trinity.  
  
So that was him. Jeuneun was looking at The One. The One that he had to kill.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Does Smith's explaination make sense? The Mainframe and all that? I was having problems getting Jeuneun into Zion and getting him cloned but Its all ok now and I have an ace ending :) But will there be one jeuneun or jeuneun twins by the end? That is the question! If you thought the ending was easy to predict try and work that one out!  
  
Keep the reveiws coming! The more you reveiw the faster that next chapter that you've all been waiting for comes! So even if you've already reveiwed reveiw again! 


	10. The one you've all been waiting for : Je...

Heya it's the one you've been waiting for! Chapter ten is here! Thanks for the reveiws! But before we start I want to clear some things up...  
  
The guy with Trinity is in fact Morpheus. He is in need of a beating for blowing up the twins.  
  
There is no 'real' Jeuneun now but I suppose if you want to think of It in terms of originals, the original is in Zion and the clone hasn't turned up yet like Smith said - Now the clone could appear anywhere in the matrix at any time. I don't know how it works, I just thought that Zion had to have some form of tecnology (Obviously) that had some form of code and if Jeuneun was copied onto it then he would be part of it and get into Zion. I reapeat I don't know how it works and it probably wouldn't but it fits in with my ridiculously happy ending over the next chapter or so and there's clones... CLONES!  
  
P.S. Jeuneun has read that reveiw from Kitsune-chan while he was on set and I specificly heard him say "I Have fangirls? Whoohoo!" He then talked about giving out free samples of his clones but I advised him against it ;) and we both need to watch that movie desperately!  
  
By the way Kitsune-chan, I love getting your 'ridiculously long reveiws'!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He saw no reason to wait since he had come so far so he jumped right in, that may have been a mistake but at least he had the element of suprise on his side. He took out his claws and slashed at Neo's face, the man jumped out of the way in time but was missed only by afew inches. "nice try. Who are you?" he asked. Jeuneun ignored him and slashed at his face again. He only came to Zion because the One couldn't be as strong out side of the matrix and he wasn't going to let him gain the upper hand. "I asked you a question!" said Neo calmly, punching Jeuneun in the gut. "I'm the merovingian's son. I'm here to kill you." "I get a lot of that." smiled Neo.   
  
Jeuneun wished Neo would take him seriously. "If it's revenge he's after tell him it was his wife not me!" "Huh?" Asked Jeuneun shortly before he was thrown into the side of the hovership, the 'Nebbuchaddnezzar.' Neo was strong even without having to bend the rules of the Matrix. People were turning to look now. "Could we take this somewhere else?" Jeuneun got up and shook his head "Have it your way." Neo approached him and literally threw him onto the hovership "follow me." said Neo as he was 'plugged' into the matrix. Jeuneun concentrated and managed to follow him. How was he letting the one get the upper hand? Why was he letting the one get the upper hand? He would be even stronger in the matrix.  
  
They were in the abandoned subway, it seemed ever grubbier than last time since they had just escaped the beauty of Zion. Jeuneun glanced at the bench where he and the Oracle had sat and talked. Her voice ehoed in his head "Neos a good man, he won't hold it against you.... remember that when you loose." He wasn't going to loose. He mentally shook himself and focused on the task at hand. He had to fight the One alone and he was quite sure that Neo's reinforcements would be here soon. They were stood little more than five meters apart.  
  
Jeuneun saw Neo reach for a weapon so he did the same. He reached for his gun and fired a round of bullets, but after only afew shots came the familiar click that meant he was out of amo. He hadn't refilled his gun after the fight with the agents. Damn! All he could do was dodge the bullets that Neo was firing at him. BANG BANG BANG if he put a foot out of line now he was going to be shot. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG CLICK. It seemed that Neo hadn't been expecting him either he had run out of bullets too.  
  
Jeuneun took his chance and charged at Neo but to his suprise, the floor rippled and the one lept into the air and stayed suspended. He was flying. This was a twist; no one had warned him about this. Neo came down on him like a shower of knives; it might as well have been, it hurt just as much. Punching, kicking, screaming, shouting, Jeuneun tryed to throw Neo off. He couldn't loose, he just couldn't, the results would be disasterous. He wished the twins would come and save him, he wished anyone would come but no one would. He managed to get Neo off eventually.  
  
Shirt ripped, claws bent and warm blood trickling from his lip and forehead, not to mention various bruises and small cuts all over, Jeuneun stood up he looked at Neo who had also aquired afew injuries; he looked seriously winded with a black eye, a tear in his jacket and a scratch on his cheek from the claws. "Good Try." Neo reapeated. Jeuneun fully expected him to charge but they just stood there, both panting heavily, staring at each other.   
  
There was the patter of footsteps and Morpheus and Trinity ran down the steps with their guns raised. "Alright freeze." said Morpheus. Jeuneun took off past them, but got shot in the arm in the process. He was desperate now, with the last of his strenght he picked up a stone and lobbed it at Morpheus "A gift from the twins!" he shouted making the most of the opportunity. He could do nothing now.   
  
He had failed. Deletion was imminant. As he returned to the chateau everything went dark and he felt himself returning to his original form; code that was unable to support itself. He collapsed. He neither heardnor saw anything else ever again. Deletion was immminant.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the chateau...  
  
*****  
  
Salix couldn't help but laugh. Cypress had made the twins read to her and she insisted on them doing the voices. They were reading a magazine article. Suddenly the scene was interupted by a knock. One stood up and answered the door. Persephone was stood before him with tears in her eyes. "It would seem that your training wasn't enough. Jeuneun has been deleted." One froze and he felt his brother do the same "What?" "He's gone. I told Meo that it would never work, that this was too cruel but he insisted and now Jeuneun is gone." Two massaged his temples "No. He can't be. It's not possible." "He had no chance." replied Persephone "We knew it all along. He's gone."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This isn't the end keep checking until I get my next chapter up. I promised a ridiculously happy ending and there will be a ridiculously happy ending! Findout the conclusion in Chapter 11 : Family man!  
  
Reveiw! Reveiw! Reveiw!  
  
Short reveiws! Long reveiws! I don't care just please reveiw! 


	11. Family man

This extra special ridiculously happy ending is dedicated to all the people who reveiwed my story and helped me go on writing:  
  
Stormhawk, funkless, two bored idiots, Matrix Refugee, Darkangel-mysticat, Canspy, kit, chips and especially Kitsune-Chan for her extra long reveiws!  
  
I'll miss you all *Sniff* *Hands out Jeuneun clones*  
  
If you've got any questions (You know who you are) that might help you understand the story or any questions about the sequel or anything like that reveiw them in and I'll do a Q+A chapter at the end. Beleive me you'll be doing me a favour! I love to answer your questions! Send in anything!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jeuneun was gone. He knew he was gone yet he was still there, he knew it had something to do with the clone. Maybe he was the clone and the original had been deleted, whatever it was had caused him to loose the battle, (in a quite literal sense) but win the war. He was still alive!  
  
It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Everything the Oracle had said had turned out to be true. He had been strong enough to avoid deletion and everything was great! Who cares if an original is better than a copy? He was still there and he was on his way home, to the chateau.  
  
Persephone was distraught. In an attempt to cheer her up the Merovingian had offered to make her a daughter. She refused but he started work anyway. No one felt much like doing anything other than him. Persephone moped. Salix half heartedly played with Cypress. The twins brooded.  
  
There were hurried footsteps coming along the corridor. No one bothered looking up even when the demon poked his head inside the door. It wasn't till they heard his voice that they all snapped their heads up and looked at the doorway. "Why the long faces?"  
  
"Nom de dieu!" exclaimed the Merovingian "But Smith said..." "Oh, they did delete me. But if you're strong enough you can avoid deletion." he winked at the twins who both simultaneously smirked at him. "Were you all in mourning?" "You -" "- wish" smiled the twins who now looked happier than they had done in a long time.  
  
"So what if you aren't the savior." laughed Persephone giving him a quick hug "You can't be far off if you survived all this."   
  
The merovingian suddenly stood up and 'ahemed' disturbing the happy scene. He had been unnoticed since he had questioned Smith's words. They all turned to look at him and noticed someone in his arms - someone, or more specifically, someones. They were little twin girls of about Cypress' age, with long black hair and the exact same expression on their faces as the Merovingian - a little smile. They looked remarkably like Persephone. "I want you to meet Perle and Imi." She little girls blushed shyly.   
  
The twins both took off their coats and held them up high out of the litle girls reach. Not again!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that's the end. A very happy, OOC, short end. If you think I should add the sequel onto the end of this to make it easier to find tell me! Send in your questions no matter what they are. I won't start the sequel until I've done a Q+A. It makes me feel like a real author! *Almost bursts with pride*  
  
Told you it was ridiculously happy! Its as happy as the end of Charlies angels 2... no... NOTHING can be THAT ridiculously happy "A puppy!" *Shudder* 


	12. Questions and answers

Disclaimer: I own my story and characters. Nothing else   
  
Q+A - finally I can start on the sequel!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow. Lots of questions! *Huggles Kitsune-chan*  
  
Will there be a sequel?   
  
Yes, definately. As soon as I get in planned out I'll start.  
  
HOW was Jeune'un able to materialize in Zion??  
  
I reckon that everything is made up of code; even zion although that's real. If he was part of the code, he would be part of Zion and therefore be able to materialize in Zion. I know that wouldn't really work but it fit in with the clones... you can't deny that the story NEEDED clones!   
  
How were they able to fight in the subway tunnel when the 'Neb's still in Zion?   
  
I honestly have no idea.  
  
How were Salix and Cy able to become human (answer only if you feel like it)?  
  
Read the sequel. (I'm only saying that because I only have a vague idea myself!)  
  
Will kids have a profound impact on Mero and Perseph and will they try to turn good (or at least helpful)?  
  
Not if the kids are just as evil as their parents *Snicker*. Not in the least, but the merovingian is going to go soft on these two and spoil them.  
  
Will there be a sequel?   
  
Yep. In a week or so. Keep checking my account!  
  
Will Perle and Imi be anywhere *near* as mischevious as their brother and The Twins?  
  
Oh yes. Maybe even more so as they aren't going to age like Jeuneun did. They are going to be small spoilt seven year old girls. Very Evil. Very mischeivious.   
  
Will romance develop between Salix and (insert male character here)?  
  
Definately. Salix is the kind of person who has her eye on every man with in a hundred mile radius. I'm not sure who it'll be yet, I might do something totally predictable like Salix and the twins or something to totally unexpected like Salix/Smith. You never know do you?  
  
Will there be a sequel?  
  
YES!  
  
When/if Smith goes crazy will he try to attack Mero/Perseph/Jeune'un (any reason's good now that he's crazy!)?  
  
Maybe. *Looks innocent* *Jeuneun goes and hides*  
  
Will Neo and Jeune'un meet again, possibly as allies against Smith(s)?  
  
I hadn't thought of that actually. *Write it down in notepad when no ones watching*  
  
Will Pierre the snooty tailor return?   
  
Lets hope not!  
  
Will there be a sequel?  
  
Oh for the love of... YES!  
  
Will Mero quit carrying his progeny like potato sacks?!  
  
Yep, 'cause the next two are going to be spoilt with a capital S.  
  
(innocent voice) When will the sequel be published? :D  
  
Keep checking my account. The first chapter should be up sometime within the next week.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As I said before keep chacking my acount for the sequel and possibly short stories! Thanks Kitsune-Chan! 


	13. Questions and answers 2

Any questions regarding Demon enfant or it's sequel will now be answered here, as chapters at the end of Demon enfant:  
  
Disclaimer: I own all of my characters but the rest belong to the WB.  
  
Anwers to kitsune-chan's questions from my last story:   
  
1. Yes, I did sort of lean towards the matrix-within-a-matrix theory although I do not really beleive that this is the case when it comes to the movies. Maybe the matrix code = real world atoms would describe my thoughts better but I hadn't actually thought of that. That could apply eg. if Jeuneun was part of the code he would exsist as real atoms therfore materialzing in Zion.  
  
2. I haven't read Urusai Yatsura but I think I recall hearing about somewhere on the net when I was looking for a manga called Dakoto oojo, I have watched The Ring though, and it's one of my favourite films other than the matrix. I love Samara Morgan she's just so creepy! Especially at the end when she crawls out of the TV! Maybe I could use her as inspiration for Perle and Imi!  
  
3. Salix/smith is indeed Very twisted. I didn't mean it literally but now that you come to mention it...  
  
4. I like the Merovingian's family bad, and there is a reason for Smith hating Salix. I suppose you'll just have to read the sequel to find out (Which should be up real soon).  
  
5. Salix and Cypress could be good or bad depending on how you look at it. I suppose from someone like Neo's point of veiw they would be bad because they are the twin's allies, but they are sort of netral if you know what I mean. 


End file.
